


Hell

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Literature, Poetry, Traditional Fixed Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FUN</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> FUN

I sat there, shrouded in darkness  
Falling into the silent oblivion  
Watching years of anguish flash before me  
Through eyes of pure obsidian  
The demons guarding the gates of hell  
Keep me from entering  
I show them the torment in my soul  
And they gather, centering  
They move to attack but I stop them  
My will so much stronger than theirs  
I took all their cells and scattered them  
Slowly they disintigrate into the air  
I enter through the gates  
And find a single throne  
Stepping forward I go to it  
Finally I am home


End file.
